minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Many Haunting of World 174593203
Take note that all the content you are about to read is fake, thank you. Also this was written by Shrautsticks. Introduction There was a seed in Minecraft known as 174593203, or “World of the tormented”. Many have said that world 174593203 was where legends like Herobrine and Entity303 were first spotted. A few anonymous players tried out the seed, never to be heard from again. This article keeps track of all the strange hauntings that could be found on the seed. Specter Specter is a ghost-like entity that resembles a player model in spectator mode. It is said that it could be found in the darkest of caves, especially one with a water source. It’s not normally aggressive but it does tend to mess around with its victims. These tricks consist of hitting players at random times (especially when they’re on the edge of a cliff), breaking blocks, appearing at random times to scare the player, and that’s all that was mentioned. However, if you try to attack Specter, it’s mouth will open like an enderman’s and it with teleport toward you making a loud screeching noise, causing your game to crash. If you want to know about the original sighting, click this: https://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?query=Specter Cave Whisperers Imagine yourself mining in a cave and you find some diamonds. You take your trusty iron pickaxe and began mining them. Suddenly, something stops you in your tracks. You here sombody murmuring something. You look around, nothing is there. Then you here another voice whispering something indecipherable. You look around. Nothing, nobody in sight. These must be Cave Whisperers. There have been some reports of players hearing small voices having conversations. It has been theorized that maybe they are ghosts of players whose avatars died in the caves on world 174593203, that take up a spiritual conciseness. While not proven to be dangerous, they are certainly creepy. One player said recorded the voices and put the recording on a spectrogram. And the picture was of two charecters with a smoldering gelatinous substance covering half of their bodies. These two players most likely died in lava. Hangman The Hangman is an entity that can only be found in tall jungle biomes. Its purpose is unknown, but one thing for sure: it is a very dark one. Hangman is a player model hanging by a tree by some vine around his neck. Enough said about his description. If you were to get close, your game would crash, and the world would automatically be deleted. People think that maybe its some of prank made up by Mojang, but others think it has a deeper meaning. The Screaming Diamond Pretty self-explanatory. The screaming diamond is a diamond that, well, makes shrill screaming noises. It is said that if you are wearing head phones and you mine a screaming diamond, it will scream so loud that you might possibly die in real life. But this has not yet been proven. Sombody did make a fan story on it though, and this one could talk: https://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Talking_Diamond Laughing Heads Throughout the world, especially in the jungle, you might be lucky enough to find the Laughing Heads. Their basically small heads on fence posts. But there’s more to it than just their appearance. If you were to walk away from one, at least three or four blocks away, you’ll here some one laugh. If you look back, nothing is there, only the mysterious head that rests upon a stake. Completely still, staring at you with its lifeless eyes. Also, it’s head may start following you shortly after you leave, stalking you while you aren’t looking, and then turning back to its original state when you are. W.I.P Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted World Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas